Celebration
by Sharp Tongued
Summary: Three couples experience New Years Eve. Three shorts: Countdown, Midnight Kisses, Old Acquaintances
1. Countdown

**Title: **Countdown

**Disclamer: **Don't own. Only play.

**Summary:** In which Ginny grabs Hermione's boyfriend from another place so Hermione can get some on New Year's Day.

**Notes:** Written for my friend Erica. I don't generally care for the pairing, but as it's for her, I'll do – or write anything – for friends. It's cute, a fluff piece.

* * *

A streak of red hair was the only warning Hermione had before it landed in her lap. Exasperated, she looked at the owner, before finally laughing. "Ginny, what in the world are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the countdown." Munching on some buttered-flavored popcorn, she grinned at the other girl.

"Of course, whatever was I thinking of?" She took the chance to check to see if Ginny's boyfriend was around. "Malfoy?"

"Oh, off doing some dreary Malfoy task. Probably hosting that boring ball he has every New Year's Eve. Dreadful. Dead boring. Last year's exposure was enough. I'd prefer to be with friends. And speaking of boys…"

"Don't ask. Just don't ask." Her own boyfriend had left two hours earlier for one drink for old time's sake at The Three Broomsticks and still hadn't arrived back.

"Hmph." Standing, Ginny grinned. "Back in a moment."

"Ginny –" Before the sentence could be finished, she was left alone to drum her fingers on the couch. Impulsive behavior must have been a Weasley trait. Thankfully it wasn't a Granger one, or she might have been led into even more misadventures than she already had been.

"Back!"

The sudden voice startled Hermione, causing three new people in the room to chuckle. Red-faced from embarrassment, she glared. "That simply wasn't necessary."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Another red-haired imp, but taller, apologized with a grin.

Heart rate back to normal, she sighed. "Oh, I know, Ronald. I've known you for ten years. It's how you simply are."

"I'm really, really sorry." Arms wrapped around her, voice tickling her ear, creating shivers along her spine.

That person she couldn't stay angry at. That did not however mean she couldn't gain something for her moment of embarrassment. "For?"

"Laughing at you?" Light kisses from earlobe to jaw and back up again. Prat, he knew her weaknesses.

Turning in his arms, she smiled back up at him. "I suppose it would be a good example to forgive you, so you could see how it's done. Being kind, I mean."

"Oh, of course. And I promise to never sneak from behind or laugh at you again." Grinning, they both knew that was a lie. He'd promised it nearly every time it happened since they were sixteen.

"Liar." Lining herself along him, she used him for a prop before giving an exaggerated yawning.

Her boyfriend quirked an eyebrow at her rather uncharacteristic bold move. "Not even eleven, and already prepared for bed."

"Ron, dear. I think that's our friend's way of telling us to go home. Let's go back to your flat, and we'll celebrate there. I think Hermione wants to get some tonight –" the gasp from Hermione egged Ginny on "—and we are hindering that."

"You know, sister dear, I do believe you're right." Smirking, the pair of siblings said Happy New Year to the couple and left.

"We've some strange friends." Giggling when he simply lifted off her feet and carried to the bedroom, she calculated that an hour was enough time for some fun before they rang in the new year.

When the clock struck midnight, she kissed his bare shoulder. "Happy New Year's, Harry."

Harry twirled a strand of her bushy hair around his finger. "Happy New Year's, love."

* * *

**  
Notes cont'd: **This is the first in a series, so each chapter is really just a short to go with it, since they all match. Midnight Kisses is Ginny's story, and Old Acquaintances is Ron's. 


	2. Midnight Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, only play.

**Summary:** Draco's out for revenge, but will Ginny mind?

**Notes:** This is second installment of a series. Countdown is the first (Hermione/Harry) and Old Acquaintances (Ron) is the last. Ginny's bit part in Countdown inspired me. Skoosie helped it along by imagining Draco's face after her disappearance. This was my cracked out second part.

* * *

He would kill her. No, first he would make her go through one of these blasted events without him by her side. Then he would kill her slowly, something rather inventive and hopefully with the help of their former Potions professor. Maybe a draught made by Longbottom. Well, that might be slightly cruel, even to her for punishment.

There was also the fact he loved her, and would miss the warm body in bed if she ingested anything by that pillock Longbottom.

"Hello." Draco smiled politely to the arriving guests before noticing that the clock only read ten o'clock. Oh, he would most certainly kill her. The manor was crowded witches and wizards, many from his days at Hogwarts. The wayward nymph had invited her Housemates and left him to their mercy.

An eccentric blonde walked up to him. "Lovely party." Smiling, she gestured around. "Where's Ginevra?"

"I've no idea." His jaw clenched at the admission.

"Likely with Hermione. Maybe Ron." How the devil _Loony_ knew, he would never understand. Knowing Ginny, that was exactly where she was.

Gray eyes deepened as he formulated a plan. Weasley would be at this party at midnight, or his name was not Draco Augustus Leander Malfoy. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Still smiling, she looked across the room. "Try Ron's first."

For someone so daft, he thought she was particularly insightful on the whereabouts of his girlfriend. And why did she know before he did, anyway?

Checking to make sure no one would miss him, he Apparated to Ron's flat, which Ginny had been known to escape to whenever they had a particularly nasty row. No one would be able to say their relationship was dull or stagnant. Finding it empty, he thought about Apparating to Granger and Potter's but after that last time he decided to not attempt that again. Finding their clothes scattered along the floor towards the bedroom had put him off sex for nearly two weeks.

With the long-suffering sigh that came with dating a Weasley, he went back to his party as the clock chimed eleven times. Socializing, he noticed Lovegood chatting it up with Nott, and Parkinson talking to a tall redheaded man whom he could only assume was a Weasley. Bill, Charlie, or Percy, he thought. At least Pans was going for the older Weasels, and not the twins. Ron being out of the running: what with being a pouf and all.

Then he found _her_ chatting with Blaise, as if she had been there the whole night. In a completely uncharacteristic move, his mouth dropped open. He knew she hadn't been because he wouldn't have missed her, especially wearing that slinky silver dress, sans robe. He knew the dress because he had bought it for her. From a designer in Italy, specially made to fit her tall frame and offset her fiery hair and freckles. And being the only one without robes, she knew exactly the statement she was making.

Crossing the room in less than ten seconds, he none to gently grabbed her elbow and led her away. For anyone watching, he leaned in as if to kiss her but instead whispered, "Where have you been?"

Pretending a coquettish smile, she whispered back, "Getting Hermione some." Grey eyes widened, and she reckoned for a moment he might be sick. He surprised her though.

Leaning down, he kissed her gently, increasing pressure when her lips parted to allow him access. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up the few inches that separated them and crushed their bodies together. They had always made a perfect fit.

It wasn't until the shrill whistles of approval were made that they remembered they weren't alone. Ginny blushed deeply, and Draco simply smiled. "You're a bit of a pain in my arse. Are you aware?"

She enjoyed it when he relaxed this so much. It was so rare. "Absolutely. But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

"Minx."

"Amazing Bouncing Ferret." She still laughed over that story, especially Ron's glee. She loved Draco, but that didn't change the fact he was a prat.

"Littlest Weasel."

"Toothless Dragon."

"Mine." His trump card. Thank goodness she had gotten over that crush on Potty. He would have hated to have to fight the other man. That wouldn't place him on his darling girlfriend's pleasant side, and she was a right scary woman when in a tizzy.

She agreed completely. "Yours."

As the clock struck twelve, they kissed again, this time amidst the celebratory laughter throughout the manor. He smirked, she smirked right back, and the New Year was toasted in grand style. As Draco went to drink his champagne, she stopped him. Grabbing his glass, she dipped a finger in the glass then traced his lips, wetting them. Putting her mouth over his, she licked the drink off, without actually kissing him.

With a quick order for the guests to stay and enjoy themselves, he hurried them into his bedroom. Just before closing the door, he thought payback was hell and had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't mind too much.


	3. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, only play.

**Summary:** Ron meets someone from his past.

**Notes:** This is last installment of a series. Countdown is the first (Hermione/Harry) and Midnight Kisses (Ginny/Draco). For some reason, this one is a good bit longer than the others, probably because I'm in a different mood than when I wrote the other two. If you haven't read them, I would advise you to. It would make much more sense.

* * *

Well, this was a fine way to prepare for the new year. No one about, alone, while his friends and baby sister (gagging slightly at the thought of her with Malfoy) had someone. First, he had Harry but Ginny dragged him home to Hermione, then Ginny had left him to go annoy Malfoy. Well, he couldn't complain much for that. He still didn't like the prat, but as he was dating his sister, manners – and his mum – required him to be polite.

Leaving Ron to go back to Hogsmeade to welcome in the new year alone. Dismal start really. Though, Pansy's attempt to set him up with _Goyle_ last year had been worse. Not that Goyle was quite as grotesque as he had been at Hogwarts, but the looks Crabbe shot him all night was warning enough. Shuddering at the memory, he didn't care to imagine what went on _that_ relationship.

Ordering a shot of multi-flavored tequila, he found a seat alongside a window. Oh, good. Now he would be able to watch all the lovers walking hand in hand, especially the bloody Hogwarts students, who hardly left the school for hols since the demise of Voldemort. Parents no longer feared for the safety of their children, allowing them to stay and enjoy time with their friends. As he watched some students celebrating by tossing clumsily made snowballs at each other, and a few couples kissing here and there, he felt even more alone. Watching the students reminded him of awkward experiences at school: first kisses and dances, clumsy groping in closets, heated rows with Hermione back when he had loved her _like that_.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear someone sit across from him. It wasn't until the person spoke that he looked up.

"Hello, Ron." A tall mahogany-haired, grey-eyed man smiled.

"Hello, Terry." Half-wishing he were still alone and half-pleased to chasing away old ghosts, he grinned. "What brings you to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, this and that. Didn't want to be by myself tonight. Plus, I needed to shop for a present for my sister. Her birthday is next week, turns eleven."

"Ah, little sisters. A bit of a pain, aren't they?" Snorting, he took a sip of the tequila (cinnamon and liquorice root) before offering it to Terry, who gladly took a swallow.

"Right pain. But you love them no matter what. Even if they do put chocolate spiders and mice in your sock drawer, just to see you scream like a girl."

The memory intrigued Ron. "Scream like a girl?" They had never been close, but bonding over devious sisters was certainly better than wallowing in self-pity.

"I've a bit of a phobia. Third year, when Lupin was our professor, that boggart turned into a spider. Screamed like a schoolgirl then too. Didn't quite endear me to Padma, my choice of the moment." Ron found the former Ravenclaw quite enjoyable, not as pretentious as his best mate Michael Corner, who had received a bloodied nose for hurting Ginny.

"That I understand. My boggart did the same thing. Took me a couple of seconds to utter the words to banish it. Spiders are just wrong. Of course, same year I was informed that my pet rat was the murderer of the Potters." Smiled turned into a frown.

Terry always did love a bit of gossip. "You were harboring Black?"

"Not Black; Pettigrew, a mate of Potter, Black, and Lupin. Scabbers was Pettigrew in Animagus form, rat. How very appropriate. Sold out his best mates to Lord Thingy." Blue eyes almost went black, and narrowed. "Begged me to save him. Then Harry. Should have let Lupin and Black kill him. Harry didn't allow it. Better man than me." A long swallow of tequila, this time a mixture of peppermint and lemon drops, made him grimace.

Terry simply shook his head. "Always did wonder about the adventures you shared with Potter and Granger."

That did make Ron smile. "Quite a few, and still some occasionally. Not as many since he's in training as Auror and I'm working with Bill at Gringott's. Hermione is working with a historian over at the Ministry. We all needed a break, I think. Plus, with them living together, now. Well." He shrugged. He honestly didn't mind they were together, so long as they were happy.

"Heard about that one. Can't really say I'm surprised."

_That_ caught Ron's attention. "Why?"

"Well, she was always arguing with you until sixth year, when she stopped. I assumed it was because you told them you liked blokes." Terry paused a moment for effect.

Ron blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Didn't you? I know you liked Hermione and a few other girls, but gossip said you never went far." Chuckling, he went on. "Justin pegged you in seventh, when Longbottom briefly had a crush."

Blushing a deep red, Ron looked down. "Neville had a crush…on _me_?"

Now it was Terry's turn to be surprised. "Yes, for nearly the whole year."

"Huh, never knew that. I reckon he thought I would say no to him, which at the time, I probably would have."

"Yes, well, you missed out." A slanted glance at the redhead, hoping the meaning was clear.

"You're…?" He certainly was learning a lot about former classmates today it seemed.

"Have been for ages, well nearly four years now. Neville was the first." Smirking, Terry felt a bit better at admitting it to the other man. "Neville and I helped each other. I was on about another bloke in Ravenclaw and he was over the moon about you." The arrangement had been a good release for both, and the split later the next year had been amicable. They still went out for a cuppa occasionally.

Ron swallowed. "Anyone else in our year?"

Terry thought a moment. "Neville, Justin, Crabbe, Goyle, _you_, Goldstein, and me. That's all I know of. Might have been others, but in seventh year, students concerned themselves more about surviving the oncoming war than gossip. I know that of the girls in our year, Padma, Millicent, Morag, Lavender, and Perks were the only lesbians."

News to Ron, on all accounts except Millicent, and everyone could have predicted that one. "Er, well." Another long swallow to steady nerves that were rattled to know all these people in his class were like him.

Suddenly aware of people counting down from ten, he realized the year was ending and the new was beginning. As the crowd called out one, he was surprised to find Terry's lips on his. Eyes widening in shock, he watched Terry wait to see if it was okay. It was in fact, more than fine. After a few seconds, they both drew back and smiled.

Joining the drunken chorus of "Auld Lang Syne," they both started the New Year in happiness. A toast of good will to all, and they Apparated back to Ron's flat. Never one to let chance slip away, Ron was going to start the new year out properly.


End file.
